Begin
by CartoonJessie
Summary: Severus Sneep is de jongste en meest onaangename professor van Zweinstein. Uiteraard vindt Perkamentus dat reden genoeg om hem te laten babysitten op de brabbelende dochter van Xenophilius Leeflang. Compleet.


**Author's note: **Dit verhaal kan je ook terugvinden op het forum van Dreuzels. In de Bibliotheek zal je het terugvinden in het Fanfiction 100 onderdeel, in mijn topic "Vleermuizen en Radijsjes" – mijn bundeling aan one-shots over Severus Sneep en Loena Leeflang. Ik zal er binnenkort nog meer posten hier – maar uiteraard als aparte verhalen.  
Dit verhaal is compleet. Het is dan ook een one-shot. Maar als je meer Severus/Loena verhaaltjes wil lezen, zul je nog even geduld moeten oefenen OF je naar Dreuzels begeven!  
Reacties zijn altijd welkom en voederen de muze!

**Begin**

"U snapt het niet!" De jonge toverdrankmeester keek geirriteerd naar het schoolhoofd terwijl hij door de verlaten lerarenkamer ijsbeerde. "Als ik Occlumentie wil leren beheersen, ga ik de hulp nodig hebben van iemand die Legilimentie kan en wil oefenen met mij!"  
Perkamentus keek door zijn halvemaansbrilletje naar de jongeman voor hem. Hij was nog geen jaar in dienst, maar had zijn stempel al op de school gezet als de meest onaangename toverdrankprofessor die er ooit had rondgelopen. Perkamentus gaf echter de moed niet op – leeftijd en ervaring zouden die scherpe kantjes er wel afslijpen.  
"Severus, zoals ik je al vaker heb gezegd, ben ik niet geoefend in Legilimentie."  
"Oefen dan!" beet Severus nijdig terug. "Ik wil wel helpen in de strijd tegen de Duistere Heer wanneer hij terugkeert – en hij zal terugkeren – maar als ik tegen dan mijn Occlumentie niet beheers, ben ik dood voordat ik de kans heb u van dienst te zijn!"  
Soms was Perkamentus ervan overtuigd dat Severus dacht dat de Duistere Heer ieder moment de lerarenkamer zou binnenvallen. De angst die de jongeman had voor zijn terugkeer was enorm, en zou enkel verdwijnen als hij eenmaal het vertrouwen had dat zijn Occlumentie hem zou redden.  
"Goed, Severus," zuchtte Perkamentus. "Ik zal me verdiepen in Legilimentie."  
"Ik kan misschien helpen," zei Severus snel. "Ik heb er al veel over gelezen. Ik bezorg u mijn boeken! En als u het wil uitproberen..."  
Perkamentus knikte begrijpend en stak zijn hand op als teken dat hij mocht zwijgen.  
"Ik snap het, Severus. Ik zal je helpen."  
Severus knikte kort, maar dankbaar. Hij probeerde zijn kalmte te herwinnen. Hij maakte nog te vaak de fout om zijn opvliegendheid naar boven te laten komen in hevige discussies. Dat moest hij afleren als hij ooit een degelijke Occlumens wilde zijn. Zelfbeheersing was belangrijker dan wat dan ook.  
Perkamentus zag hoe de jongste professor van Zweinstein nog steeds moeite had met zijn emoties – vooral zijn slechte kanten kwamen veel te vaak naar boven. Hij had ook goede kanten, dat wist Perkamentus – ook hij kon bezorgd zijn of meelevend, maar dat liet hij dan weer nooit tonen. Niemand leek in staat om deze positieve kant in hem los te maken.  
Er werd op de deur geklopt en Severus keek haast onmiddellijk gefrustreerd op. Wie durfde hen lastigvallen?  
"Oh, juist," viel het Perkamentus binnen. "Ik had een afspraak."  
Severus vouwde zijn armen nijdig over elkaar en zette zich in een zetel neer terwijl professor Perkamentus zich naar de deur begaf en deze opende.  
"Albus!" groette een joviale, maar excentrieke tovenaar met lange en wilde haren het oude schoolhoofd, die op zijn beurt hartelijk zijn hand schudde.  
"Xenophilius, wat fijn om je nog eens te zien. Kom binnen! Hoe is het met Alexia en Loena?"  
De man stapte de kamer binnen en keek om zich heen. Zijn ogen bleven voor een moment op Severus hangen, maar hij deed alsof hij de jonge tovenaar met de duistere reputatie niet eens had gezien of herkend – al was het tegendeel waar.  
"Goed, heel goed. Alexia is thuis, druk bezig met een nieuw experiment. Een Trekstraal-bezwering, als ik me niet vergis. En Loena, wel..." De tovenaar deed voorzichtig zijn rugzak af – al was het opeens overduidelijk dat het helemaal geen rugzak was – maar een draagzak voor baby's. Hij zette de zak op de tafel neer tussen de honderden perkamentrollen aan huiswerk en de kleine baby keek met grote blauwgrijze ogen om zich heen, haar mond een tikje open en haar blonde babylokken even verwilderd als de lange haren van haar vader.  
"Zoals u ziet is alles goed met Loena."  
Perkamentus bukte zich voorover tot zijn gezicht slechts enkele centimeters van dat van Loena was en ze keek even als gehypnotiseerd toe, totdat ze opeens zijn bril greep en van zijn gezicht trok.  
Perkamentus leek dat helemaal niet erg te vinden en kwam recht terwijl Loena enthousiast de bril in haar mond nam en erop begon te sabberen. Het oude schoolhoofd keek met een twinkeling in zijn ogen toe.  
"We zijn vanuit Zweinsveld gewandeld," vertelde Xenophilius enthousiast. "Ze was dol van het Verboden Bos – en al evenzeer van de trappenhal – al die bewegende trappen, zoiets had ze nog nooit gezien!"  
"Ze ziet er leergierig uit," merkte Perkamentus op terwijl hij geinteresseerd toekeek hoe Loena de bril op haar veel te kleine hoofdje probeerde te zetten.  
"Dat is ze zeker!" Xenophilius graaide in zijn zak en haalde er een klein figuurtje uit.  
Loena's ogen werden groot toen ze het figuurtje zag en ze liet de bril vallen in ruil voor het figuurtje. Perkamentus ving handig zijn bril op en reinigde hem met een nonchalante wuif van zijn hand voordat hij de bril terug op zijn neus zette.  
"Misschien is het het beste als we naar mijn kantoortje gaan?" stelde Perkamentus voor.  
"Natuurlijk, geen probleem!" Xenophilius maakte aanstalten om Loena terug op te tillen, maar Perkamentus hield hem tegen. "Geen zorgen, Severus let wel op haar. Dan kan je je beter concentreren op het artikel."  
Zowel Xenophilius als Severus keken met angst in hun ogen naar het oude schoolhoofd. Perkamentus sloeg zijn arm in het volste vertrouwen om Xenophilius. "Severus is meer dan bekwaam om op haar te letten," zei Perkamentus in een gemoedelijke stem, al leek Xenophilius maar half overtuigd. "Hij zal wel een korte wandeling met haar maken."  
"Maar professor!" protesteerde Severus opeens en hij sprong recht uit de zetel.  
"Het zal niet langer dan een halfuurtje duren, Severus."  
Perkamentus duwde Xenophilius subtiel de deur uit en vervolgde nog snel: "En als je hulp nodig hebt, stuur je maar even je Patronus."  
Severus wilde protesteren en deed een paar stappen naar voren, maar kreeg de kans niet om nog een woord te zeggen toen Perkamentus de deur achter zich dichttrok.  
Verontwaardigd staarde hij naar de deur, tot Loena opeens lachte en hem uit zijn donkere gedachten opschrok.  
Nijdig keek hij naar de baby die hem nu afwachtend aanstaarde. "Jij vindt dit vast grappig, niet?"  
Loena keek hem nog steeds met haar grote, grijze ogen aan, maar leek het niet te begrijpen en zag er volledig onschuldig uit in haar wit-blauwe jurkje."Eh?"  
Hij rolde met zijn ogen. Dit kon Perkamentus gewoon niet menen... Hij was geen babysitter! Hij wist totaal niets van baby's. Hij had geen flauw idee hoe oud de baby was die voor hem zat. Acht maanden? Anderhalf jaar? Zou ze al kunnen lopen? Kon ze al praten? Severus had geen flauw idee. Maar hij ging niet door Zweinstein wandelen met haar – dan zou iedereen kunnen zien hoe vreselijk hij was met kleine mormels – of baby's – zoals de rest van de tovenaarswereld ze noemde.  
Hij liep op zijn hoede dichterbij tot hij voor haar stond en hij keek haar streng aan. "Kan je praten?" Loena keek hem aan met een blik die duidelijk maakte dat ze geen flauw idee had wat hij probeerde te doen. Ze was het alleszins niet gewoon dat mensen zo tegen haar spraken en leek verward te zijn.  
"Eh?" herhaalde ze weer.  
"Kan. Jij. Praten." Herhaalde Severus en hij overarticuleerde ieder woord.  
Loena wees met haar hand naar de deur. "Dada?"  
"Excuseer?"  
"Dada?" Loena's lege hand wees naar de deur terwijl haar andere hand nog steeds het figuurtje omklemde.  
"Dada," herhaalde Severus met een denkende blik. "Je vader? Die is weg met Perkamentus. Blijven nog wel even weg."  
"Dada?" zei ze weer en Severus irriteerde zich aan het feit dat ze wel een hangende plaat leek. Hij moest iets verzinnen om haar bezig te houden. Kon ze al staan?  
"Sta eens op, Loena," beval hij de baby, maar hij merkte al snel dat ze dat ook niet begreep. Hoe leerden ouders hun baby's rechtstaan? "Sta op," beval hij nogmaals, maar nu korter en kordater, alsof hij het tegen een hond had.  
Loena had op dit punt besloten om de nare man te negeren, hij was veel te gemeen en ze keek enkel geinteresseerd naar haar figuurtje terwijl ze bubbels brabbelde op haar lippen.  
Severus zuchtte terwijl hij het speeltje plots uit haar handen nam en het boven haar hoofd hield. "Eh!" bracht Loena er protesterend uit terwijl ze naar het speeltje boven haar hoofd reikte.  
"Kom, sta dan op," mompelde Severus, hopend dat de baby niet volledig hulpeloos was.  
En ja, Loena zette haar handjes voor haar om in kruippositie te geraken, en vervolgens hielp ze zichzelf wankel recht tot ze op haar beide beentjes stond. Ze keek naar boven en probeerde te grijpen naar het figuurtje, maar verloor na slechts enkele secondes haar evenwicht.  
Severus was er net op tijd bij om haar op te vangen en te voorkomen dat ze zich bezeerde en zijn hart ging wild tekeer toen Loena opeens begon te wenen.  
"Nee, nee, niet wenen!" zei hij snel en hij propte het figuurtje terug in haar handen. "Zie, daar is het..." Severus keek even naar het figuurtje. "...haasje! Zie, daar is het haasje!"  
Maar Loena was ontroostbaar. Niet alleen was haar papa weg, deze gemene man had haar haasje voor zijn lol afgenomen en zat flauwe spelletjes met haar te spelen die ze helemaal niet leuk vond. Ze weende en Severus nam haar onhandig op van de tafel. Ze hing met haar buik over zijn arm heen en vond het zo onwennig om zo te hangen, dat ze voor even ophield met wenen terwijl hij met haar naar de zetel liep en haar erin neerzette. Daar werd ze eraan herinnerd hoe diep ongelukkig ze zich voelde en ze ging weer verder met wenen.  
"Hou op met wenen!" leek Severus haast te smeken. "Alsjeblieft, Loena!"  
Maar Loena luisterde niet eens naar hem, ze was te hartstochtelijk bezig met haar verdriet te uiten.  
Severus had geen flauw idee wat te doen. Eten geven? Hemeltjelief, nee, hij had geen flauw idee wat ze mocht hebben. Pamper verversen? Daar _wilde_ hij niet eens aan beginnen! Zat er dan niets anders op dan zijn Patronus naar Perkamentus te sturen en om hulp te vragen?  
Tegen zijn zin nam hij zijn toverstaf en hij zei loom, maar geconcentreerd: "Expecto Patronum."  
Een zilveren hinde verscheen voor hem en hij wilde net het dier wegsturen, toen het hem opviel dat ze was opgehouden met wenen, sterker nog, hij voelde haar kleine handje op zijn been terwijl ze dichter naar de zilveren hinde probeerde te kruipen.  
"Baba!" bracht ze er opeens enthousiast uit en Severus keek verwonderd toe hoe ze naar de Patronus reikte en deze – alsof hij er niets aan te zeggen had – zijn neus in haar hand duwde.  
"Oeh!" zong Loena terwijl de Patronus even geinteresseerd in haar leek te zijn als zij in de Patronus en Severus keek ademloos toe. Loena toonde haar haasje aan de zilveren hinde en leek te willen spelen met hen beiden.  
Severus voelde zich opgelucht. Het zag ernaar uit dat hij toch nog geen hulp hoefde in te roepen. Zijn Patronus leek een meer dan geschikte babysit te zijn en Severus durfde het zelfs aan om een boek van het tafeltje te pakken en verder te gaan met lezen. Hij hoorde Loena kirren en geluidjes maken tegen zijn Patronus en was tevreden dat ze zich voor even kon bezighouden.  
Na een tiental minuten, voelde hij opeens haar kleine handjes zijn mouw grijpen en hij keek opzij. Loena had zich recht geheven in de zetel en stond nu naast hem, breed lachend terwijl ze zich aan hem vasthield.  
"Vind je het leuk?" vroeg Severus, maar er was niets te horen van zijn gewoonlijke sarcasme. Hij leek echt op te gaan in het plezier dat ze had.  
"Bababa," zei ze tegen hem en hij keek haar speels aan, alsof hij echt verstond wat ze zei.  
"Oh, echt?" vroeg hij haar.  
"Bababa!" herhaalde ze met een brede grijns en Severus schudde zijn hoofd, totdat ze hem opeens bij zijn haren greep.  
"Auw... auw... auw, Loena!"  
Hij probeerde onhandig zijn haren uit haar kleine handen te trekken, maar ze klemde zich goed vast. Severus was opgelucht toen ze hem opeens losliet, maar niet voorbereid op wat volgde.  
"AUW!" riep hij het uit toen ze opeens zijn neus greep, maar al snel weer losliet en het uitgierde van de prent en achterover viel op de zetel. Ze hield haar duim trots in de lucht en keek hem uitdagend aan.  
Severus wreef over zijn neus, maar hij herkende iets. Een spel.  
Was het een spel?  
Hij herinnerde zich zwak hoe zijn moeder het ook met hem speelde en hij keek haar opeens sluw aan toen de herinnering ten volle terugkeerde. "Oh, heb je mijn neus?"  
Loena gierde het uit van de pret.  
Severus nam haar opeens bij haar neus vast en deed alsof hij haar neus aftrok. Hij toonde haar zijn duim tussen zijn wijs en middelvinger en ze gierde het nog luider uit toen hij zei: "Ik heb je neus!"  
Ze greep zijn hand en probeerde zijn hand tot bij haar neus te bewegen en hij gaf zich gewonnen. "Ok, ok, ik geef je neus al terug." Hij duwde op haar neus met zijn duim en ze grinnikte even.  
Hij glimlachte onbewust terwijl ze haar eigen duim weer in de lucht stak en recht kroop, ongetwijfeld om hem dezelfde dienst te bewijzen. Ze duwde met haar duim op zijn grote neus en zei: "Da!" als teken dat ze klaar was.  
"Zit hij wel helemaal goed?" vroeg Severus haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen en ze schudde ondeugend haar hoofd.  
Hij boog zijn hoofd dichterbij en ze duwde nog eens met haar duim op zijn neus. "Da!" zong ze nu en Severus keek haar glimlachend aan.  
Toen de deur opeens openging, keken ze beiden op hoe Perkamentus en Xenophilius naar binnen stapten. Beiden voelden ze een gevoel van opluchting over hun heen gaan bij het terugzien van de twee mannen en Loena wilde zich volledig omdraaien naar haar vader, toen ze nog eens haar evenwicht verloor en Severus haar handig opving en rechtstond.  
Perkamentus keek geinteresseerd naar de zilveren hinde dat voor hen stond en keek vragend naar Severus. Die laatste was echter te druk bezig met Loena voor het moment en bracht haar naar Xenophilius om haar terug te geven.  
De excentrieke tovenaar nam zijn dochter terug van hem aan en leek aangenaam verrast door het feit dat ze het had overleefd – en hem niet krijsend had zitten opwachten.  
"Jullie zijn snel terug," merkte Severus op terwijl hij met zijn toverstaf zwaaide en de zilveren hinde weer verdween.  
Perkamentus glimlachte. "We waren snel uitgesproken. Daarenboven wist ik niet dat je zo goed je plan zou trekken."  
Severus kon het niet laten om half te glimlachen. Hij was altijd zuinig met lachen als hij zich rond anderen bevond, maar het leek alsof Loena voor even – al was het maar een paar minuten – iets in hem had losgemaakt.  
"En daarenboven heb ik zodadelijk nog een afspraak in De Drie Bezemstelen... Ik kom liever niet te laat aan!" vulde Xenophilius aan terwijl hij Loena in de draagzak zette en haar weer op zijn rug bevestigde. Hij schudde Perkamentus' hand. "Bedankt, Albus. Ik stuur je uiteraard een kopie op zodra de eerste testdruk van de Kibbelaar af is."  
"Uiteraard," zei Perkamentus tevreden.  
Xenophilius draaide zich om en liep terug naar de deur. Loena keek Severus vrolijk aan en wuifde met haar kleine handje. "Doedoe!" zei ze en Severus stak even zijn hand in de lucht en glimlachte weer.  
Perkamentus keek zijlings naar de jonge toverdrankprofessor. Ongetwijfeld zou hij binnen een paar uren weer zijn gebruikelijke, onaangename zelf zijn, maar dat gaf niet. Perkamentus had net gezien hoe hij in staat was tot meer dan negatieve gevoelens te uiten, en dat was genoeg. Het was alvast een goed begin.

EINDE


End file.
